


[Podfic] Camera (Shy)

by thecatsmeow (hyperlydian)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, But also, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, University AU, secret pornstar au, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlydian/pseuds/thecatsmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is Suho's biggest fan, but strangely enough, he finds deceptively mild-mannered Joonmyun even more intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Camera (Shy)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Camera (Shy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/822698) by [curledupkitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten)
> 
> To Kitten, my gift to you is your magnum opus read in my dulcet, midwestern American tones.

Archive Link: [MP3 (190.5 MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4kdnek55ogs2ipa/Camera%20%28Shy%29%20by%20curledupkitten.mp3?dl=0)

Length: 02:46:28

Song: "Best I Ever Had" by Drake, cuk's favorite musical artist and love muffin (probably)

Also, find the original here: [clicky!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/822698)


End file.
